Recently thanks to the drastic development of telecommunication technologies, most people use mobile terminals such as mobile phones, PDAs, mobile televisions, etc. and the dependence on such mobile terminals is on increase.
Accordingly, the needs and desires of modern people who intend to obtain various kinds of information through such mobile terminals are increasing every day and content providers intend to enhance content usage by providing users with information on various forms of contents and then triggering their interest.
But present mobile terminals provide only limited information for the users. For example, mobile phones offer only one content to users during a waiting time when the users do not make phone calls or send SMS messages. To receive a different type of content, users have to stop displaying the pre-provided content and perform an operation to get different content.
Furthermore, conventional mobile phones almost disable users to join social activities with specific or unspecific other users except phone calling or SMS messaging and they are almost impossible to create a community for sharing certain information or exchanging opinions.
To improve such environment, technologies capable of controlling images by movements or angular positions of mobile terminals recently have been developed.
However, technologies only for controlling a move of a cursor or a specific object displayed on a screen according to movements or angular positions of the mobile terminals have been developed but methods for providing various information or user interfaces based on the above-mentioned technologies have not been developed.
Accordingly, the development of new technology which might provide various types of information for users by offering different images depending on tilts of a terminal to a reference plane and at the same time give user interfaces to control terminal operations is an urgent need.